1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the selective operability of electronic devices. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to microchips, electronic devices, and methods of selectively enabling or disabling their operability.
2. Related Technology
Theft is one of the driving forces behind the development of various security precautions for restricting access to a product, or requiring the proper authorization before enabling operation of a product. Accordingly, theft may be deterred when the stolen property is inaccessible, will not function, and/or is rendered essentially valueless. Since theft plagues both consumers and companies alike, and causes a tremendous drain on resources, companies have been forced to compare the costs and benefits of theft deterrence. The economic benefit of theft deterrence to both consumers and companies has resulted in products that include security features.
It is common for a product to require the use of some type of security authorization in order to enable operability of that product. The security authorization does not have to be a physical object, such as a key, but can be a security code, such as the verification code required to be entered into a computer before software becomes operational. For example, security codes can be used to restrict the users to specific people with the proper authorization, or limit the duration of operability to a particular length of time or number of uses. However, if a thief obtains a copy of the key or verification code, all the thief has to do is implement the key or code into the product to gain access and the ability to operate the product. With respect to software products, once a verification code is known, the code can be transmitted along with the product, and anyone with possession of the product and the associated verification code can access and operate the product.
Sometimes market demands can be in conflict with the need to provide security features to prevent theft and unauthorized uses, which can be seen in the electronics industry. Since many microchips and electronic products have been developed to provide maximum functionality within the smallest possible space, the likelihood that the chips or electronic products will be easily stolen has increased. This problem is particularly acute for small, but high value, components that are readily pilferable. One example of such a component is an optical transceiver. Accordingly, the need for security features can compromise the ability to produce small and cost efficient electronics.
The development of electronics has also provided the ability to tailor hardware and/or software to include various functionalities, which can include enabling or disabling the operability of an electronic product. Accordingly, some electronic products have been equipped to include a security feature that only enables operability for authorized users. Unfortunately, if the security feature is retained within the product itself, then the security feature may be accessible and provide enough incentive for someone to figure out how to overcome that security feature. For example, a safe with an electronic lock can be secured when the combination is unknown. However, a sophisticated thief may be able to hack the electronic lock and obtain the combination.
Additionally, if the security feature is on the product and the security feature can be circumvented, then all other similar devices with a similar security feature may also become compromised. One example of such a device is a smart card with a cryptographic chip that stores the security code needed to utilize the card. The security chips on different smart cards can be defeated in a similar manner by removing layers of the chip and using laser beams to write particular bits to get around the cryptographic technique. The value obtained by defeating such security features can provide the incentive to figure out how these features can be circumvented.
In view of the foregoing, and other, problems in the art, it would be advantageous to provide an electronic device that receives security information from a remote location and implements the security information within the electronic device to selectively enable the electronic device.